Mothman (The Mothman Prophecies)
|-|Mothman (Novel)= |-|Indrid Cold (Film)= Summary Mothman is the main focus of the iconic novel, The Mothman Prophecies. This novel tells the encounters with various strange phenomena around Point Pleasant, Virginia mainly focusing on the Mothman entity. Due to the book's popularity, a movie adaptation was produced, though loosely based. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, possibly 9-B | Unknown Name: Mothman, Man-Sized Bird, Thing, Creature, Monster, Bird-Like Creature, Winged Monster, Bird Monster, Bird, The Bird | Indrid Cold, "Mothman" Origin: The Mothman Prophecies Gender: Unknown, referred to as male | Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Large, mysterious bird-like creature | Extradimensional shapeshifting entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Mothman (Novel)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Large Size (Type 0 possibly higher; some reports compare its size to some type of aircraft), Fear Manipulation (Can cause people to be frozen in place or to go into hysterics, even when Mothman isn't present), Radioactive Electromagnetic Aura (Shown to have a similar effect of UFOs and can cause minor radiation induced ailments. The aura also causes technological devices to disrupt), Energy Manipulation, Can move completely silently, Produces Light, Heat Manipulation (Can cause the tempature to chill or heat up), Longevity, Memory Manipulation (Causes amnesia and blanks in memory), Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting (Encounters describe the Mothman's appearance and height seem to change depending on the viewer), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Madness Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, and likely other abilities (Is unaffected by the effects of UFOs), possibly Immortality (Type 8; In the beginning of the novel it is alluded to possibly being a tulpa. This would allow the Mothman to exist as long as people believe it will) |-|Indrid Cold (Film)=Flight, Teleportation (Of itself, people and objects), Mind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting, Disease Manipulation (Caused eyes to enflame along with other ailments such as bleeding in the eyes), Dream Manipulation, Selective-Visibility, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Controls TVs, Home phones, cellphones, cars, etc.), Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Can cause people to go into a lulled trance, Fear Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Know all he wants to about a person, along with future events), Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), possibly Probability Manipulation (Though not responsible for all the accidents it predicts, it is implied Indrid at the very least caused the Silver Bridge to collapse), Telepathy, and Biological Manipulation (Is alluded to be responsible for Mary acquiring a glioblastoma brain tumor) Attack Potency: At least Street level, possibly Wall level (Presumably killed large dogs, cattle, and humans) | Unknown Speed: Superhuman running speed (Was said to run faster than any human could), Superhuman, possibly Subsonic flight (Easily moved faster than cars that were moving at 100mph; Flight was compared to that of pterosaurs and planes) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Average Human (Easily lifts a large dog) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class, possibly Wall Class | Unknown Durability: At least Street level, possibly Wall level | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Unknown, teleported John Klein and his car hundreds of miles Intelligence: Unknown, at least sentient | At least Above Average (Humans our as mentally advanced as a cockroach to Indrid) Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable Key: Mothman (Novel) | Indrid Cold (Film) Gallery Moth304.png|Indrid Cold Mothman-Statue190x253.jpg|Statue inspired the illustration by Frank Frazetta The-Mothman-Prophecies-drawings-1050x594.png|Mary's drawings Moth303.png|Indrid Cold as the Mothman Others Notable Victories: The Operator (Marble Hornets) The Operator's Profile (The film versions of both characters were being used) The Bogeyman (Fables and Fairytales) The Bogeyman's Profile (Film Mothman was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Mothman Prophecies Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Madness Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Disease Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cryptids Category:Book Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Dream Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biology Users Category:Monsters Category:Birds Category:Aliens Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Horror Characters Category:Demons Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Wing Users